elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. III: The Arcane
|release = September 13, 2016 |isbn = 978-1783293216 |chapters = 4 |pages = 232 }} The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. III: The Arcane is a 232-page book published by Bethesda Softworks. It was released on September 13th, 2016. It contains printed stories from various books in , along with concept art. Appearance The book has the same basic design as Volume 1 and Volume 2 with the notable difference of the colour scheme which is either dark brown or yellow brown, even so it has the same faint yet still very elaborate grooved pattern. The title of the book is written in gold at the bottom of the front cover but is hidden by the small dust jacket—which also says the title, but it is in black, and the jacket is mostly silver, excluding an image of a red wax seal of the Imperial Dragon. The back cover contains yet another Imperial Dragon, but no other detail. The side of the book holds an Imperial Dragon, and the title of the book stylized in golden lettering: "The Skyrim® Library: Volume III - The Arcane." Contents The inside cover—front and back—holds a map of the province of Skyrim, the same one most commonly seen in-game. The next several pages include the copyright information and the Table of Contents —alongside which are two pieces of concept art, one of a wizened old king on a stone throne holding a bloody broadsword and another one showing the Soul Cairn—listing sixty-six chapters, as follows. Table of contents Magicka Arcana Restored: A Handbook (page 8) The common title of this book is actually just Arcane Restored. The Charwich-Koniinge Letters (page 10) This book is a collection of all the four Charwich-Koniinge Letters. On the Great Collapse (page 24) The Apprentice's Assistant (page 25) The Final Lesson (page 27) Feyfolken (page 30) This book is a collection of all the three books of the series. The Cake and the Diamond (page 42) Fragment: On Artaeum (page 45) The Old Ways (page 47) An Accounting of the Elder Scrolls (page 49) Effects of the Elder Scrolls (page 51) N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis! (page 53) Souls, Black and White (page 54) The Book of Life and Service (page 55) Religion The Monomyth (page 56) A Children's Anuad: The Annuad Paraphrased (page 65) The common title of this book is actually just The Annotated Anuad (Morrowind), A Children's Anuad (Oblivion, Skyrim), or The Anuad Paraphrased (Online). An Overview of Gods and Worship in Tamriel (page 67) Varieties of Faith in the Empire (page 69) Lives of the Saints (page 81) The Doors of the Spirit (page 83) Spirit of Nirn (page 84) The Talos Mistake (page 85) Pension of the Ancestor Moth (page 87) The Reclamations: The Fall of the Tribunal and the Rise of the New Temple (page 88) The common title of this book is actually just The Reclamations. Nchunak's Fire and Faith (page 92) A Dream of Sovngarde (page 93) Sovngarde, A Reexamination (page 95) The common title of this book is actually Sovngarde, a Reexamination. The Amulet of Kings (page 99) The Last King of the Ayleids (page 101) Magic from the Sky (page 103) Treatise on Ayleidic Cities: Varsa Baalim and the Nefarivigum Test of Dagon (page 105) The common title of this book is actually just Treatise on the Ayleidic Cities. The Adabal-a (page 106) Trials of St. Alessia (page 108) The Chronicles of the Holy Brothers of Marukh, Volume IV -- Or, The Cleansing of Fame (page 109) The common title of this book is actually The Cleansing of the Fane. Shezarr and the Divines (page 110) Glories and Laments Among the Ayleid Ruins (page 112) The common title of this book is actually just Glories and Laments. 2920: The Last Year of the First Era Morning Star (page 114) The common title of this book is actually 2920, vol 01 - Morning Star. Sun's Dawn (page 119) The common title of this book is actually 2920, vol 02 - Sun's Dawn. First Seed (page 123) The common title of this book is actually 2920, vol 03 - First Seed. Rain's Hand (page 128) The common title of this book is actually 2920, vol 04 - Rain's Hand. Second Seed (page 133) The common title of this book is actually 2920, vol 05 - Second Seed. Mid Year (page 138) The common title of this book is actually 2920, vol 06 - Mid Year. Sun's Height (page 143) The common title of this book is actually 2920, vol 07 - Sun's Height. Last Seed (page 148) The common title of this book is actually 2920, vol 08 - Last Seed. Hearth Fire (page 155) The common title of this book is actually 2920, vol 09 - Hearth Fire. Frostfall (page 160) The common title of this book is actually 2920, vol 10 - Frostfall. Sun's Dusk (page 167) The common title of this book is actually 2920, vol 11 - Sun's Dusk. Evening Star (page 173) The common title of this book is actually 2920, vol 12 - Evening Star. Aedra and Daedra Aedra and Daedra (page 180) The Book of Daedra (page 181) The Daedric Artifact Book (page 186) This book consists of just four pages with illegible text on it that surrounds seals on the first three pages and tribal-like symbols on the fourth. Darkest Darkness (page 190) Varieties of Daedra (page 192) Spirit of the Daedra (page 195) Invocation of Azura (page 197) Azura and the Box (page 199) The Anticipations (page 201) Beggar Prince (page 202) Changed Ones (page 204) The common title of this book is actually The Changed Ones. Wabbajack (page 205) The Woodcutter's Wife (page 206) The Cabin in the Woods (page 208) The House of Troubles (page 212) Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie: A brief account of Lamae Bal and the Restless Death (page 213) The common title of this book is actually just Opusculus Lamae Bal. Amongst the Draugr (page 214) Sixteen Accords of Madness (page 218) The common title of this book is actually just The Bear of Markarth. Notes Licensing de:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. III: The Arcane it:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. III: The Arcane Category:Books (real-world)